Amara Aquilla
'' Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla', also known by the codename '''Magma, is a Class 4 Nova Roman mutant and a student at the Xavier Institute. Biography Amara Aquilla hails from the country of Nova Roma, a colony of the Roman Empire reportedly founded shortly after the death of Julius Caesar in 44 BCE. The colony was hidden in modern Brazil and was ruled until recently by the immortal mutant sorceress Selene Gallio. Amara was born to Lucius Antonius Aquilla, a prominent senator, and Maya Aquilla, the daughter of Selene. A faction of the city's Inca population attempted to transform the Republic into a dark cult following Selene. The Inca faction began regularly sacrificing young girls in a pit of fires in caves beneath the city of Nova Roma. Fearing for his daughter's safety, Senator Aquilla sent his daughter to live in the jungles outside of Nova Roma, disguised as a Native Brazilian. Amara remained in hiding for years until she was captured by a team of X-Men who were on an expedition in the Amazon jungle. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 131 lbs *'Eyes:' **Blue (in human form) **Glowing yellow (in magma form) *'Hair:' **Blonde (in human form) **Fiery (in magma form) *'Skin:' **Caucasian (in human form) **Glowing yellow/orange (in magma form) *'Unusual Features:' Magma form Personality Magma is a sweet woman, although she is sometimes a little naive due to her sheltered upbringing. However, she always gives things her all and is a fan of trying new things, especially new things that America has to offer. She has a somewhat haughty, "royal" attitude at times and is easily discouraged when she does not live up to her own or others' expectations. Relationships *Selene Gallio (maternal grandmother) *Lucius Antonius Aquilla (father) *Maya Aquilla (mother) † Powers and Abilities Powers Geokinesis: Magma has the ability to psionically control the movement of tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. This ability is of a relatively short range, probably no more than a radius of a few city blocks, but within this area she can create both small and large earthquakes. Geothermokinesis: She can cause magma, molten rock from deep within the Earth, to rise and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. She can also turn nearby rock molten and psychokinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Magma Form: When using her powers, Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light and neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can harm her while in this form. She is also not blinded by the light that her magma form radiates. Although she has triggered small earth tremors without taking on this glowing form, she has never been seen to use her magma blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Magma is skilled at wielding and fighting with a sword due to her training in Nova Roma. *'Classics:' Due to growing up in Nova Roma, Magma has extensive knowledge of the culture of Ancient Rome. Weaknesses Emotional Link to Powers: Magma's power to create earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. When she experiences intense emotions, whether positive or negative, she could inadvertently cause an earthquake or minor volcano to emerge and spew lava. Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Class 4